1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating process, and more particularly to a non-contact optical heating process.
2. Description of the Related Art
3-D display monitors have become a clear roadmap of the next generation, and display companies invest a lot of resources to research and develop more attractive products to satisfy the demand of the market. However, many key components such as 3D display devices are still waiting for a breakthrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,285 and its continuation U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,717 disclose a method to fabricate a micropolarizer, which is made by lithography and etching.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,679 discloses a structure of a microretarder, which uses a laser heating device to illuminate a transparent retarder in a heating process such that an intercrossing microretarder plate is formed on that material, as shown in FIG. 1. Although the reference art describes a general idea to manufacture the microretarder in a laser or circuit board heating process, no detailed manufacturing apparatus or method is disclosed
Generally, use of lithography and etching processes can amount to procural of a precise micropolarizer, but the cost is high. To date, the industry has not seen the use of optical heating process to mass-produce a microretarder, and thus it is urgently needed to develop a low cost and high-speed manufacture solution.